


Searching

by kittipaws



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Im tired, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, its 4 am, why am i writing sad stuff for minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: For Steve, his search was never over.





	Searching

For as long as Steve could remember, He never met anyone that was...like him.

On his travels, he met villagers living in their tiny villages with tiny homes, homes even tinier than what Steve initially built. But, something about them was...off. They didn’t appear quite...human, at least not to Steve. They spoke a strange dialect, Steve could only make out enough to trade with them and get out of there. Any attempts at an actual meaningful conversation would be futile.

He also met many creatures. There were the chickens, cows, and sheep who he tamed and had quite a lot at his home. He even had his trusty horse who he rode when he went adventuring...trying to find anyone else. These creatures couldn’t talk back to him, he needed to talk or else he felt like he was going to lose his mind. 

He feared for his life when the night came. He hid inside his house, lit with torches all over, when night fell. He remembers the consequences of staying out at night, he still had scars to show for it. He tries his best to sleep the night away, but sometimes the groan of zombies keep him up all night. These...things...definitely weren’t human, if they were, he was glad he was nothing like them.

No matter how far he traveled the seemingly endless land, he has never met anyone like him, no one he could talk to.

Was he truly alone after all?

Steve looked up at the sky as he sat in the field of flowers. They were a pretty sight, but it was a sight Steve had already seen too many times. He felt as if he had done everything there was to do.

Steve wanders up the nearby mountain. As far as the eye can see, there is nothing around. Not a single person.

Suddenly a horrible thought came into his mind.

Could he end all of this if he just jumped off the mountain...surely the fall could kill him...if not,,,it would leave him helpless and he would die and slow and painful death. It would hurt, but it would all be over, right?

He shakes that awful thought out of his head for what felt like too many times.

He had to keep looking, he just had to.

And so the search continues.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 am why am i writing sad minecraft fanfiction....  
> this is why i need sleep...


End file.
